Sleep Little Baby Sleep
by ncsupnatfan
Summary: Dean leaves and Sam is in hot pursuit. When Dean finds a case and checks it out, he finds more than he bargained for. Will he be able to do what is right? Sequel to Rest In Peace.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the second story to a three-part one. Come along for the ride, there will be ups and downs and hills and curves. Enjoy.**_

_**NC**_

* * *

Chapter 1

The miles ticked away as Dean drove his car down the lonely back roads in mid-state Wyoming. He had left Sioux Falls and Sam over two days ago. He knew Sam would be safe with Bobby while he got his head on straight.

There were too many emotions running rampant in his brain. He had to get away from everyone and everything before he lost it. He regrets not leaving Sam a note, but that's what happens when you're not thinking straight. Sam was such a worry wart.

Dean knew he needed to stop soon, his body was rebelling and he didn't want to wrap his baby around a tree because he fell asleep. Couldn't do that to her. He made his way to the more traveled roads searching for hotel for the night.

* * *

"Has Dean used any credit cards?" Bobby asked as he watched Sam typing away on his lap top.

"No, I've got a program set up to alert me if he does." Sam answered not looking up. "Damnit." Sam huffed heading up the stairs and coming back down a few minutes later.

"What is it boy?"

"Dean took half the money Tessa gave me. So he has $500 cash to stay below the radar." he replied unhappily flopping back in the chair.

"I've got feelers out to everyone I know if they happen to see him to call me." He sat a cup of coffee by Sam's elbow and a plate with a sandwich in front of him. "You need to eat boy. Not going to do Dean any good if you get sick."

"I'm fine Bobby, I just need to find Dean."

"You can't lie to me son, I know you're hurting. Dean will call when he's ready." Sam didn't answer him nor would he look up. Bobby sighed and shook his head moving toward his desk to gather information for a hunter friend.

* * *

Dean found a small out-of-the-way motel in Shoshoni, Wyoming. After getting a room, he made a trip to a diner across the street and a liquor store down the block. Settling down on the bed, he poured a hefty shot into a cup and downed it. Closing his eyes he willed away the dull ache beginning to form in his temples. He washed his face with his hand, looked at the uneaten food sitting beside him and poured another shot.

Tessa had brought out emotions in him that he had locked away deep, deep in his brain. It hurt down in the depths of his very soul. Blinking quickly he forced back the tears that threatened to leak out of his eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sucked in a deep breath. He didn't want anyone to see him like this, especially his touchy-feely little brother.

* * *

An annoying buzzing made Sam crack open an eye to see his phone dancing on the end table. He grabbed for it and pressed answer mumbling a hello.

"'ammy." a slurred voice called.

"Dean?" Sam asked instantly awake. "Where are you? Are you ok?"

"I'm-m ok…'orry 'eft…"

"Dean! Dean!" Sam yelled into the phone as the call disconnected. Sam looked at his phone and checked the history. He found the last call and grabbed a pen to write it down.

"Sam you ok?" Bobby asked coming to see what Sam was yelling about.

"It was Dean, he drunk dialed me."

"What did he say?"

"I think he was ok, about all I could make out. Do you think Jody could track the call location for me?"

"Maybe, but it'll have to wait 'til morning. Why don't you try to get some more rest?"

"Can't, I'm going to pack so when I get a location I can leave."

"Sam…"

"Bobby, please."

"Between you and your brother, you're going to be the death of me." he fussed heading back to bed.

* * *

Dean rolled over and moaned as a whiskey bottle rolled off the bed to the floor. Trying to open his eyes, he could see light sneaking its way in around the curtains. His mouth tasted like a used ash tray and his head pounded in sync with his heart. He found the alarm clock trying to focus on the digits. It was after 9 am and he knew he needed to get moving, but first a hot shower and brush teeth.

* * *

Sam listened to the phone ring impatiently waiting for Jody to pick up.

"Sheriff Mills, can I help you?"

"Jody, it's Sam Winchester."

"Sam! How are you?"

"Ok. Listen I need a huge favor."

"I'm listening."

"Can you track a call I received on my cell?"

"Who's is it?"

"Dean, he left and I need to find him."

"Ok Sam, give me the info."

* * *

Dean was on the road again nursing a large cup of strong coffee. He squinted behind his sun glasses as the bright Wyoming sun beat down. His phone began ringing and he juggled the coffee trying to get the phone from his coat pocket. He frowned trying to figure who would be calling since he only picked up the phone a couple of days ago.

The ID read 'SAM'. How the hell did he get this number? Dean mused hitting the ignore button. He wasn't ready to talk to Sam, he needed some space and time.

Sam cursed under his breath as his call went to voice mail. 'Damnit Dean, answer your fricking phone.' he growled tossing his phone on the desk. It began to ring and he fumbled trying to grasp it. "Hello, Dean."

"No, Jody, Sam."

"Hey Jody, find anything?"

"The call came from an area around Riverton, Wyoming. I couldn't pin point any closer."

"Thanks Jody."

"Anytime, let me know if you anything else. And Sam, be careful."

"I will." he said hanging up and grabbing his bags. "Bobby, I'm heading out, can I take the Corolla?"

"Yeah, but check the oil first. Where you heading?" Bobby asked coming out of the kitchen wiping his hands.

"Wyoming, Jody said the call came from somewhere around Riverton. I'll call you if I find him."

"Son, you be careful, keep in touch."

"Will do Bobby." he said giving him a quick hug. Sam figured he had about a four-day lead on him, but at least he knew which direction to head. He left Bobby's determined to find his brother.

* * *

Dean pulled into a hotel in Coalville, Utah calling it quits for the day. He registered and moved his car to the back of the hotel and parked in front of his room. Grabbing his bag and computer, he let himself in the room tossing his bag on the bed.

Dean opened his lap top and pulled up a search engine checking to see if there were any articles that might prove to be a case. He scanned thru one article after the other not seeing anything that caught his eye. Ready to give up, something on the last page caused him to pause. He scanned the story about hikers missing in some national forest in California.

That sounded interesting and promising as he read more to find the location. He map quested Modoc National Forest and got directions. He was one state and about 500 miles away. It would take him a good nine hours of hard-driving to get there. This was good, he needed something to distract him from his thoughts. Leaning back in the chair, he twisted his neck popping it several times before deciding he needed to eat. Grabbing his jacket and car keys he headed out to find a diner.

* * *

It took a lot of driving and leg work, but Sam found the motel Dean had stayed at in Shoshoni. The manager let him see the sign in card, Dean had registered as Thomas Gidden. He got a room for the night, planning on getting an early start the next morning. He still felt Dean was heading west and that was where he was going.

_Dark fog swirled around his feet as he carefully made his way thru the building. Dean checked each shadowy corner as he walked deeper listening for any out-of-place noises. Every fiber in his body was strung tight making him jumpy. The attack came from the left sending him crashing to the hard floor. He saw the knife coming down toward his chest_…. Dean gasped trying to draw in a shaky breath as he pulled himself out of the dream. He looked at the clock and decided to try for a couple more hours of sleep, if the dreams would stop invading his sleep.

* * *

_Sam saw the building and knew his brother was in trouble. He raced inside to see his brother on the floor and someone getting ready to stab him. "No-no-no_!" he yelled. Sam jerked awake looking around the room for his brother. He fell back down remembering Dean was not there.

* * *

Dean stopped at a diner in Cedarville for bite to eat before moving on. He noticed a newspaper laying on the next table and snagged it reading one of the headlines. 'Fourth Hiker Missing in Modoc National Forest,' he scanned the article as he finished his meal. Laying down some money, he headed for his car and Alturas.

* * *

"Hey Bobby, I think I'm a few days behind him now." Sam said pushing his food around on the plate. "I found a motel he stayed out and I'm still heading west."

"You think he might be looking for a hunt?"

"Maybe, who knows what he thinking right now." Sam replied opening his lap top and pulling up the internet.

"Why don't you check and see if there's anything interesting around."

"Here's something about missing hikers up in Modoc National Forest, California." Sam said. "Sounds like it might be worth checking out. I'll head that way."

"Keep me in the loop and watch your back."

"I will." Sam answered hanging up and gathering his papers before heading out.

* * *

Dean pulled into a parking lot of a ranger station and parked over at the end of the lot. He pulled out FBI ID and stuffed it in his pocket. He strolled toward the station checking out the area as he walked up the steps.

"May I help you?" a ranger asked.

"FBI, Agent Sculley, I'm checking out the missing hikers you have had in this area."

"Really strange, we've found gear,torn tents, but have not found any signs of the hikers."

"Can you show me where the disappearances happened?"

"Sure, I'll get a map and mark the sites."

"That would be helpful."

* * *

**So the journey is starting again down the winding road. I hope you will come along for the ride. Thank you for reading.**

**Please review it brightens my day.**

**NC**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hope this chapter brings a smile. I enjoyed writing it.**_

* * *

Chapter 2

Dean found the Alturas Public Library and found a parking space on the street. He checked his phone before going in and saw ten missed calls from Sam and four voice mails. Sammy, Dean thought. Punching in his password he listened to the first voice mail.

"Dean hey call me, what's going on with you? You drunk dialed me yesterday, just want to help. Like I said call me." Dean deleted it. 'So that's how he got the number,' he smirked.

"Dean, quit being an ass call me. I know some thing's wrong. We can talk about it." Dean hit delete.

"Dammit Dean! You're being stubborn, I know Tessa talked to you and you freaked. I get it, but if you maybe talked to me I could help. Call me." Dean hit delete.

"I'm coming your way, I hope to meet up in a day or two. You can't just ditch me like this, I know how you are when things get bad. You don't have to do this alone. Call Me!" Dean hit delete one more time.

He typed in '_I'm fine, go back to Bobby's' _and sent it to Sam's cell. Maybe that will cool his jets for the time being. He struck his phone back in the pocket of his coat thinking, he couldn't let anyone else suffer his guilt, his anguish, his pain, his anger. It was his cross to bear, no one else. Dean slipped out of the Impala and headed for the front door. He hated this part of the job, research was Sammy's forte.

Two hours later, Dean was still searching thru the micro film of old newspapers checking for any other missing people in this area. Over the past ten years he had found eleven missing individuals. He printed out another article as he rubbed his eyes trying to ease the strain. He decided to grab some food and head back to the hotel he was staying at.

* * *

Sam jerked his phone out of his pocket and saw he had a text. Pulling it up he read '_I'm fine_, _go back to Bobby's'. _Sam gritted his teeth and swore under his breath as he dialed Bobby.

"Hey Bobby."

"Sam, heard anything?"

"He sent me a text said he was fine and wanted me to go back to your place."

"That's it?"

"Yeah and I'm stuck a little town Wells, Nevada. The water pump blew and they had to have it shipped in from another store. So I'm stuck here for at least two days."

"Do you need anything?"

"Naw, I'm good, going to try to check out that article I found about the missing hikers. Hopefully Dean won't get too ahead of me."

"You keep in touch, don't need both of you disappearing on me."

"Will do Bobby, 'bye." Sam said hanging up and pulling his lap top closer. He had gotten a room at a little bed and breakfast not far from the garage to wait on his car.

* * *

The sun was setting as Dean finished the cheese burger and fries. He sipped on a beer and settled on the bed to watch a little television before getting some sleep. He planned on checking out the camp sites early in the morning to see if he could find anything the cops missed. He had a sneaky feeling what this was, but didn't want to jinx himself.

Dean checked the map and followed the trail deeper into the woods. He was almost to the last site and so far he had nothing. He smacked at the bugs mumbling, '_I hate the woods_.' He finally found the site and looked around seeing nothing out of the ordinary until something shiny caught his eye. He bent down and pulled a chain out of the dead leaves and found a small compass. He turned it over and found the initials TR on the back. He stuffed it in his pocket and starting walking off the trail.

Dean pushed thru some trees and came out in a small clearing. He looked around and saw what looked like a camp sites across meadow. Suddenly a high-pitched scream pierced the air. Dean pulled a flare gun and ran toward the screaming.

He came upon the camp site in ruins. One tent had been shredded and there was blood splatter. He heard moaning behind the other tent and eased around the corner. It was leaning over a female body. He hated being right.

"Hey!" he yelled as a wendigo turned to face him. He aimed and shot the creature without hesitation. The creature screamed the most horrible sound as the body was consumed by fire.

He went over to the injured woman and knelt beside her taking her hand as he surveyed her injuries. She was barely conscious but was able to get out, "Protect Sammy." she whispered looking at the tent before dying.

"Protect Sammy?" Dean whispered total puzzlement showing on his face.

He gently closed her eyes and said a silent prayer. Dean slowly opened the tent she was pointing to and looked inside. He heard something softly mewing in the corner. He carefully made his way toward the sound and slowly pulled back some blankets. His eyes got huge as he slowly lowered his gun. Innocent, big blue eyes looked up at him as a baby began to wave his arms and started to whine.

"Holy sh*t!" he hissed as the baby began to cry. "Oh man, no, no don't cry." he cried kneeling beside him not sure what to do. He saw a pacifier beside him and put it in his mouth. Sammy accepted it and quieted down watching Dean's every movement.

"What the hell am I suppose to do with you?" he asked the small human. Carding his hand thru his hair he paced in front of the child. "Think Dean, I need to get you out of here."

Dean found a back pack that had baby things and begin to stuff anything that looked babyish into it. He saw a diaper bag and slung that over his shoulder. Dean wrapped a couple of blankets around the baby before picking him up. Giving the tent a final glanced, he saw and snagged the keys before heading back thru the woods to his car.

Dean threw the pack and diaper bag in back and laid the baby in the front seat. Taking the keys, he went around to cars trying to find the one it would unlock. An SUV a couple of cars down chirped. He glanced around to be sure no one was watching and opened the passenger door to get to the glove box. He grabbed all the papers out and stuffed them in his coat pocket.

He looked for anything baby finding diapers, formula, a port-a-crib and clothes. Grabbing up the items he transferred them to his car and remembered the car seat. Muttering to himself, he went back to the car and pulled it out to put in the back seat of his car. "Sorry baby, you know I wouldn't do this unless I had to." he apologized. He strapped the baby in the seat after some cussing and drove away. He called the ranger station and reported the location of the attack.

Whimpering started coming from the back of the car as Dean made his way back to the motel.

"Hold on, we're almost there." Dean called over the back seat. The noise began to grow in volume as Dean cringed. "Come on," he whined. "Give me a break." Little Sammy began to howl now making Dean crunch his shoulders and frown with the pitch he had reached.

Dean pulled into the parking lot and jumped out, racing around to get the car seat and bags.

"Give me a second and I'll have you out." he told Sammy who looked unhappily up at him. "Man, you're soaked." Dean frowned wrinkling his nose at the smell. "Ok, clean diaper it is."

He opened the diaper bag and found wipes and diapers. Dean laid Sammy on the bed and began to take off his little pants. Little Sammy waved his tiny fists as Dean slipped the wet one-off, wiped him and fastened the dry one around his small body. Little Sammy looked up into his eyes and gave him a toothless grin. He grabbed one of Dean's fingers and tried to put it in his mouth.

"Bet you're hungry?" he questioned digging around and finding a bottle and powdered formula.

Squinting to read the small print, he read the instructions carefully. "Ok." he commented grabbing a bottle of water and pouring four ounces then adding two scoops of powder. He shook the bottle while walking to the bathroom to run hot water. "Let me warm it and it'll be ready." Little Sammy grunted impatiently as he tried to follow Dean's voice.

Dean got comfortable on the bed and lifted Little Sammy into his arms, being sure to support his head and offered him the bottle. He grabbed at it trying to get the nipple in his mouth.

"Ok, little man, not so fast, don't want to choke." Dean urged him. Little Sammy sucked the bottle down quickly sighing contentedly as Dean pulled it out of his mouth. He searched for the bottle until Dean gave him his pacify. "Now, I know you need to burp, so get this done." Dean arranged him on his shoulder and began to pat his back until he heard a good burp. A smile crossed Dean's face as Little Sammy snuggled into the crook of his neck. Memories flooded back to Dean of Sam being this small and Dean taking care of him. He laid Little Sammy in the middle of the bed, arranging pillows on either side of him. Dean began to gather up his things and pack. He wanted to be out of this area as soon as possible.

* * *

Sam pulled into the ranger station the next four days later and checked the parking lot for the Impala. Not seeing it, he made his way to the station to talk with a ranger.

"Excuse me, Agent Wilson, FBI, I was wondering if my partner made it here Agent Schulley?"

"Sure, he was here oh five or six days ago looking into those missing hikers." the ranger informed him.

"Have there been anymore missing people?"

"No, but we got a tip about a couple of bodies at a camp site. Found man and woman, both dead, camp site destroyed."

"Thanks." Sam said heading back to the car. "Bobby, yeah I'm here, Dean was here like five days ago. Yeah, I'm going to start checking out motels around here before going any further. Right, I will."

* * *

Dean shifted the baby in his arms as he got the money out to pay for his dinner. Sammy grunted annoyed about being disturbed from his slumber on Dean's shoulder. He had found an out-of-the-way hotel about a hundred miles from the park in Lakeview, Oregon. He had been there for four days trying to decide his next move.

He walked back across the road to the hotel and around back to his room. Dean started to open his door when he noticed a shadow across the curtains. Sitting his food down, he shrugged out of his coat, putting it down to lay Sammy on. He drew his gun and ever so slowly unlocked the door and quietly stepped into the room. Dean moved slowly around the corner to see someone standing by the beds.

"Hands up!" he ordered training the gun on him.

Sam turned slowly around holding a diaper and a baby's sleeper. "Damn it Sam, I almost shot you." Dean complained putting the gun in the waistband of his jeans.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Sam slowly asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Hold on." Dean said going back outside to get his food and Little Sammy. He sat the food on the table and turned putting Little Sammy in Sam's arms.

"Dean! What the hell!" Sam exclaimed clumsily balancing the baby. He looked down into the face of a five month old baby. Little Sammy started to wiggle in his grasp and screwed his face up as he began to cry. "Dean, man make it stop." Sam begged holding the baby out from him. His puzzled expression was turning into total horror.

"I'm hurrying Sammy. Put him on your shoulder and pat his back." Dean said as he heated water to warm the bottle.

Sam put the baby on his shoulder and patted his back bouncing him up and down. Little Sammy sensing Sam's uneasiness and cried that much harder. "It's not working!"

"Check his diaper."

"What! Are you kidding?"

"Clean ones are on the bed and the wipes are beside them. Oh and the white goop goes on his bottom."

"I don't know how to do that." he pleaded.

"Well learn, since you're here, you're helping."

Sam laid Little Sammy on the bed and tried to figure out how to get his pants un-snapped. He tried to unfasten the tabs as Sammy began to kick his legs and fuss more. Finally getting them loose he pulled the diaper down to be hit with a poop smell.

"Oh my God!" Sam gagged as the smell assaulted him.

"Poop diaper? Be sure to wipe him good."

"What did you feed him?" Sam muttered trying to hold his breath as he wiped down Sammy's bottom as best he could. After six wipes and almost puking Sam finally got the diaper on him. Dean picked Little Sammy up and placed a kiss on his small head.

"Take your jacket off and sit here." Dean said pulling out a chair. Sam not sure what Dean was up to, did as he was told. "Now here, give his head support, and give him his dinner."

"What?" Sam asked as Dean put the baby back in his arms and handed him the bottle.

"Oh, Sam meet Little Sammy. You want to burp him about halfway thru or he'll puke it back up. Not a pretty site." Dean told him sitting down and opening his dinner. He began to munch on a French fry while keeping an eye on Sam.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam asked as Sammy accepted the bottle and began to drink.

"Where did you get this baby?"

"Sammy."

"Really Dean."

"No, I'm serious his name is Sammy." Dean said seriously.

"Details Dean."

"Well, I was checking out the camp sites of the missing campers and came across a camp site where a wendigo was attacking Sammy's mom. Iced him. His mother's dying words were for me to protect Sammy."

"Why do you still have him?" Sam said as the baby snuggled in the crook of his arm.

"You better burp him." Dean nodded seeing the bottle was empty. "I couldn't just turn him over to the cops and let him go into the system, some foster home or worse."

"It's empty." he said pulling the bottle out of his mouth. Sammy complained and started twisting around. "Dean, help!"

"Wimp." he said picking Sammy up and putting him on his shoulder. He began to pat him on his back until several bubbly burps came out. "Good boy." Dean smiled giving him his pacifier. Dean wiped his mouth and rocked him gently humming softly.

Sam sat back and watched Dean get Sammy to sleep in a matter of minutes. He laid him on the bed putting pillows around him. " Sleep little baby sleep." he whispered under his breathe brushing a hand over his head. Dean grabbed a couple of beers out of the frig and sat one down in front of Sam.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"With the baby, I mean Sammy."

"Who do you think wiped your ass after Mom died? I had to learn fast how to take care of you if you were going to survive."

"Wow, I never really thought about it, I guess you got the bad end of the deal."

"I don't know Sammy, I had to do what I had to. Now why are you here?"

"You left Dean, no note, no explanation, no nothing. What did you expect me to do?"

"Did you not think maybe I wanted some time alone?"

"I was worried about my big brother ok. Now what?"

"I for one am going to bed, Sammy will be up in about three to four hours for another feeding." Dean said moving some pillows and laying down beside Sammy. He adjusted the blanket on him and snuggled closer.

Sam was amazed and shocked by this side of Dean. He tied the dirty diaper up in the trash can and cleaned the table off. He had seen a dumpster outside and decided to take the trash out and go over to the diner and get some dinner for himself.

* * *

Sam paid for his food and grabbed a paper on the way back to the hotel. Dean and Sammy were fast asleep when he came back. Sitting down at the table he pulled a cob salad out and opened up the paper to see if there was any news about what Dean had told him. He finished reading the paper and eating dinner. Sam moved some baby things around on the other bed and made himself comfortable. Being wore out, he was asleep in a matter of minutes.

Four hours later strange noises woke him up. He glanced over and saw the other bed was empty and saw Dean standing at the table.

"What's up?" he yawned.

"Feeding time, just need to warm the bottle." Dean mumbled still half asleep.

"How many times is he up at night?"

"If I'm lucky only two. Ok squirt here's your bottle drink up." Dean said sitting down with Sammy.

"Kind of funny he has my name."

"Brings back memories of when you were a kid."

"Guess you didn't have much of a childhood after Mom died."

"We did the best we could."

"I don't think I ever thanked you for looking out for me like you did."

"Let's not go there ok. I just want to get Sammy back to sleep and get some rest."

Silence hung in the air as Sam watched Dean taking care of Sammy.

"I'll take him for the next feeding."

"Funny."

"No seriously, I can heat a bottle just as good as you. I fed him one time it wasn't so hard."

"If you think you can handle it, just be sure to burp him." Dean said taking Sammy's blankets and putting them beside Sam. He then placed sleeping Sammy beside him pulling one blanket over him. "Don't roll over on him either and don't drop him."

"Get some sleep I'll be careful."

"He'll need changing too."

"Ok."

"You do know how to test the bottle right?"

"Dean."

"He may not drink all the bottle."

"Dean."

"Be sure wash you hands before handling the bottle."

"Dean shut up." Sam finally told him.

"Ok you don't have to get rude about it." Dean mumbled rolling over and going to sleep.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed the warm and fuzzy. Thanks to those who review, read and followed. The road stretches out before us, hope you will join me for the ride._**

**_Please review, love to know what you think._**

**_NC_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam wrapped a blanket around Sammy and put him inside his coat zipping it up. He looked over at Dean to be sure he was still asleep. He grabbed the key to the room and slipped out the door into the cool morning air.

Sam shivered slightly checking Little Sammy as he walked to the front of the hotel and across the street to the diner. He pulled out his cell and dialed up Bobby.

"Hey I found Dean."

"How is he?"

"Bobby, Dean wasn't alone." he said opening the door to the diner and getting in line.

"Well good for him."

"No, no hold on. I'll have two large coffees and one number two and one number four." Sam ordered. He pulled Sammy out of his coat and checked him. Sammy cooed up at him and blew bubbles. Sam smiled down at him gently rubbing a finger down his cheek.

"Sam what are you doing?"

"Getting breakfast. Hold on I need to change arms, Sammy stop wiggling." Sam complained trying to juggle Sammy and the phone and getting money to pay.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Bobby, Dean has a baby with him." Sam finally got out as Sammy started to pucker his face and turn red.

"A baby, as in a crying, spitting up, drooling baby?"

"Bobby, he's turning red and getting stiff what do I do?" Sam panicky whispered into the phone while bouncing him.

"You have the baby now?"

"I walked over to the diner to get some food, Dean was asleep. What do I do?"

"Is he breathing?"

"I think so, he's grunting. Oh, I think I know now." Sam groaned as Sammy filled his diaper.

"Are you ok? Sam talk to me."

"Dirty diaper." Sam gasped. "I'll call you back later." He paid for the meals and put Sammy back in his coat to keep him warm. He gulped in a breath of fresh air as he wrinkled his nose at Little Sammy.

* * *

Dean rolled over and rubbed his eyes trying to figure out where he was. He sat up quickly and looked around.

"Sam? Sam? Sammy?" he called looking at the empty bed beside him. "Sam!" he called checking the bathroom. He was starting to panic when Sam opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hey Dean you're awake." he said setting the coffee and food on the table.

"Where's Sammy?" he cried.

"Here." he said un-zipping his jacket and taking him out. "It's your turn to change him." he said holding him out. Sammy cooed and made baby noises smiling as Dean took him from Sam.

"Don't do that again, you almost gave me a heart attack." Dean warned cuddling Sammy close. "Lets get you cleaned up."

Sam sat down not sure how to handle this side of Dean. Dean cleaned Sammy up, got a dry diaper on him and came to the table.

"Great you got food." he said balancing Sammy in his lap.

"Dean, I think we need to talk about this."

"What? No Sammy you're not old enough."

"Dean you can't keep him."

"Sam, I'm not stupid. I know that."

"What are you going to do?"

"I pulled everything out of the glove box of the car before I took off. You can see if you can find any relatives around."

"Dean, he's drooling."

"Sammy if it's not one end it's the other." he said grabbing a cloth and wiping his mouth. Sammy spit up on his arm and smiled. "Did you burp him when you gave him his bottle?"

"Yeah, I think I did."

"You have to burp him." Dean commanded putting Sammy on his shoulder and patting his back. "Come on get it out." he cooed.

"Dean you're scaring me." Sam said slowly. "I've never seen you like this before."

"What?"

"I never pictured you with a baby."

"No big deal, it's a little you. I'm still wiping you snotty nose and cleaning up your messes, not much different."

"Bite me." he muttered sipping his coffee. Sammy started to whine and wave his arms.

Sam looked at his watch and got up to get a bottle. "Do you have any more formula this is the last bottle."

"I think there may be some in the car. Guess you can make a milk run."

"Why don't we go back to Bobby's place and search for family from there. We can pick things up along the way." Sam suggested knowing that Bobby would be able to help.

"Not a bad idea. Here feed Sammy and I'll get the stuff in the car and burp him better this time." he told Sam holding out a wiggling Sammy.

"Right." Sam said testing the bottle before giving it to him. Sammy settled down and began to drink. Dean gathered up their things and packed up the cars. Sam was burping Sammy as Dean finished up.

"I think he's done." Sam said passing him to Dean.

"That's my boy." Dean said smiling down at the baby who sleepy clutched his shirt in his tiny fists. "I'll follow you, we'll have to stop in a few hours diaper call."

"We'll need to stop for formula before leaving town. Do you know what to get?"

"Yeah I kept one of the cans it came in. We probably need to get some more diapers too. Don't remember you going thru so many a day."

"I saw a store coming here it's not far." Sam said getting into his car. Dean got Sammy buckled into his car and followed.

Sam accepted the empty can of formula and cut the label off. "I'll pick up a couple of cans and what size diapers?" he asked his older brother.

"The bag says two on it." Dean replied looking over his shoulder at a half empty bag of diapers.

"Got it, anything else?"

"If you see some pie…"

"Right." Sam scoffed heading into the store. Dean checks on Sammy who is still sleeping soundly.

* * *

"Bobby, it's Sam." Sam said as he looked at the rows of formula trying to find the right one.

"Sam, how are things going?"

"Look we're on our way back with the baby. I'm worried about Dean, he's not acting right."

"What's wrong with Dean?"

"He's actually acting like an adult. He's surprisingly good at taking care of the baby."

"Well, he did raise you idgit."

"I know, but it's not Dean."

"Sam, your brother might just surprise you." Bobby laughed hanging up.

* * *

"Sam lets find a hotel for the night." Dean says after Sam answers his phone.

"You sure, I'm ok to go on."

"I think Sammy needs a break."

"Ok, we're coming to a town in about twenty minutes, should be able to find something there."

"Sounds good." Dean replies closing his phone and glancing back at Sammy who was starting to get fussy. "Hang in there little man, we'll be stopping soon."

Sam found a decent looking hotel on the outskirts of the town and pulled up to the office. He waited for his brother to pull in and walked to the driver door. Little Sammy could be heard fussing in the back.

"You get a room and I'll go get us some dinner. There's a couple of diners down the street."

"I'll text the room number." Dean answered as he got Little Sammy from the back. As soon as he was in Dean's arms, he calmed down and buried into his neck. "You're ok, let's get a room buddy." Sam watched his brother head for the office trying to wrap his head around the change in Dean.

Sam found the room at the back of the hotel and tried the knob knowing Dean would have left it open for him. He opened the door and looked around not seeing anyone. "Dean?" Sam calls sitting the food on the table. He hears noise from the bathroom and headed to the door.

"Feels good doesn't it?"

"Dean?" Sam says opening the door to see Dean with Sammy in the sink giving him a bath.

"Hey Sammy, close the door, you're letting the heat out." Dean instructed him as he continued to wipe Sammy's body with a face cloth. "Want to get the towel ready?"

"Sure." Sam said slowly picking up the towel laying on the toilet.

"Wrap him up good so he doesn't get cold." Dean instructed as he lifted Sammy from the sink and placed him on the towel in Sam's arms. Sammy waved his arms and gurgled happily up at Sam as he carried him to the bed.

Dean had ready a sleeper, diaper and white goop on the bed.

"You dress him, I'll get his bottle ready."

"Sure." Sam dried the little body smiling as he tried to grab the diaper. He slipped it under his bottom and squeezed the goop on his finger smearing it across the baby's bottom. Once the diaper was secure, he picked up the sleeper and slide Sammy's feet into the legs. "Let me have that arm." Sam laughed as Sammy tried grabbing his fingers. He got the sleeper on and snapped as Dean walked over with a bottle.

"Sammy ready to eat?"

"Yeah." Sam answered.

"So you want a bottle?" Dean offered cocking one eyebrow toward him.

"Give me that." Sam huffed grabbing the bottle out of his hand and taking a seat at the table. He adjusted Sammy in his lap and offered him the bottle. "Hey grab me a burp cloth."

"Catch." Dean tossed the burp cloth to him and sat in the chair across from him. "What did you get?" he asked opening the bags.

"Your usual, oh and they had pie."

"That's my boy." he smiled happily opening the containers. One had a bacon cheeseburger and fries and the other had a huge piece of apple pie. "You ok there?"

"Yeah we're good." Sam said getting his chef salad out one-handed watching Sammy as he forked a bite. Sammy had his little fingers tightly around one of Sam's long finger. He watched as his eyes began to droop as the bottle emptied. Putting the cloth on his shoulder, Sam laid Sammy gently on it and patted his back.

"Want me to do it?"

"Not with those greasy hands."

"Bitch."

"Jerk." Sammy burped loudly adding his two cents. Both brothers shared a smile.

* * *

Sam pulled into the salvage yard close to eleven pm and let the car roll over to the side of the house. Dean pulled in behind him parking closer to the house. They both got out and stretched trying to get the kinks out of their backs.

"I'll get Sammy, you grab some of the other things and don't forget the crib." Dean ordered Sam as he unbuckled Sammy and lifted him out of the car seat. Sammy grunted and mewed softly. "It's ok Sammy go back to sleep." he told him cuddling him to his chest. Sam just shook his head and began to get the things out of the car.

"Bobby," Dean called knocking on the door. "It's Dean and Sam."

"I was wondering if you were going to make it." Bobby said letting them in.

"Where do you want this stuff?" Sam asked.

"On the couch, we'll set the crib up in my room."

"Sammy will probably want a bottle in about an hour, want to fix one Sam?"

"Sammy?" Bobby asked looking over at Sam.

"That's his name." Sam said looking thru the bags for formula. He pulled a can out and starting looking for the bottles.

"Here let me see him." Bobby told Dean holding out his hands.

"Are your hands clean." Dean asked holding Sammy closer.

"Idgit, let me see him." Bobby gruffed taking the baby from him.

"Hold his head, careful." Dean whined as Bobby took Sammy. The baby protested slightly and then settled down. Dean hovered around him like a mother hen.

"Why don't you go help Sam, I'm not going to drop him or anything." Bobby fussed at Dean as he sat down in a chair.

"I put some water on to boil to sterilize the bottles and nipples." Sam told Dean as he measured out the formula.

"Ok, I'll take the crib upstairs and set it up."

"Know how to do it?"

"How hard can it be?" he scoffed picking up the crib, some diapers and wipes.

"See what I mean." Sam said to Bobby. "He's acting funny."

"He acting like a mother hen." Bobby said looking down at the sleeping baby. "He is kind of cute and his name is Sammy."

"Yeah, Dean got some papers from the car of the parents and hopefully that will give us a lead to some relatives." Sam said pouring the hot water over the nipples and bottles.

"Sam!" Dean called from upstairs.

"Coming." Sam said going up the stairs and into their bedroom. "What's the problem?"

"How the hell is this suppose to set up?" Dean griped standing before the collapsed crib.

"Well, lets see, are there any instructions?"

"No, if you flip this but then where does this go?" Dean asked trying to get it to stand up.

"No, no maybe if you clicked this and ouch, watch it." Sam complained as Dean pinched his finger.

"What are you two idgits doing?" Bobby asked standing in the doorway with Sammy.

"Trying to set the crib up."

"Here take Sammy." he said handing the baby to Sam. "You can take an engine apart and you can't set up a crib? Here and here and done."

"Wow Bobby you're good." Dean said amazed.

"Now lay him down and let him sleep." Bobby instructed Sam. "You don't want to spoil him by holding him all the time."

Sam laid Sammy in the crib and covered him with a blanket. They all stood around the crib watching him sleep.

"I'm going to bed now that you two are here." Bobby said.

"I'll get our bags." Sam said heading back downstairs.

"Yeah, we're right behind you." Dean said taking one last look at Sammy before heading down to help Sam.

* * *

**Thanks to all who read, fav, and follow, you make my day. Hope you are enjoying..**

**Reviews make that much more special**

**NC**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sam woke as the sun streamed in thru the curtains of the bedroom. He stumbled out of bed and to the bathroom for a shower. He let the hot water beat down on his shoulders and back trying to get the stiffness from the long drive. He shut the water off and grabbed a towel. Searching around in his bag, he finally found some clean clothes. Laundry was next on the agenda.

He glanced into the bedroom and saw a rumbled bed and empty crib but no Dean or Sammy. He trooped down the stairs to find Dean asleep snoring with Sammy laying on his chest asleep snoring.

"Finally decided to join the living?" Bobby asked as he sipped his coffee.

"How long they been sacked out?" Sam asked grabbing a cup from the strainer.

"Ever since I got up at six, neither have moved a muscle."

"Must have crashed after the last feeding." Sam said going over and gently picking Sammy up off Dean's chest and settling him on his shoulder. He went back to the kitchen and picked up his cup of coffee. Sammy yawned and stretched as far as he could as Sam settled him in his lap. Sammy smiled up and cooed happily looking up into Sam's face while trying to eat the buttons on his shirt.

"Hi Sammy." Sam smiled down at him. "Feeling good today?"

"You know he probably needs a bath. Do you know if Dean gave him one?"

"Well he had him in the bathroom sink few days ago." Sam said leaning down and smelling Sammy. "How do I give him a bath?"

"In the bath tub just don't get water in his ears. He can't sit up by himself yet, so you'll have to hold him up."

"How do you know so much about kids?"

"Well I helped raise you two didn't I?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, right." Sam said taking his coffee and Sammy upstairs to give him a bath.

Sam ran water in the bath tub testing the temperature with his hand. He laid a towel in the tub to keep Sammy from sliding around.

"Ok," Sam said "Lets see if we can get you a bath." He pulled the sleeper off and waited to remove the diaper. Sam knelt by the tub and took Sammy's diaper off and gently placed him in the tub supporting him with one hand. He took the wash cloth and some baby wash and began to wash his little body. Sammy cooed and starting kicking his legs and waving his arms uncontrollably. Water splashed in Sam's face and down his shirt as he laughed a the baby's actions.

"Hey I've had my bath already." Sam chuckled trying to be sure he got all of him clean.

He gently washed his hair being sure to keep water out of his eyes and ears. "Now lets let you drain a second and get you in a towel." Sam said holding him over the tub before wrapping him in a towel and taking him to his bedroom. He laid him on his bed to dry him off.

"Ok, diaper, white goop, lotion, clothes." Sam said digging thru the bag. He got him gooped up and diaper like a professional. Squirting lotion on his fingers he began to rub it over Sammy's body. He blew a raspberry on his tummy amused by his tiny squeals.

"Hold still." Sam said as he chased Sammy's foot around.

"What you doing Sam?" Dean yawned stepping into the bedroom.

"I gave Sammy a bath and then he gave me one, now I'm trying to figure out how to get these tiny things on him. He won't hold still."

"Here let me help." Dean said sitting down on the other side of Sammy. Sammy seemed to recognize Dean and reached for him cooing and mewing. "Hey big boy, hold still now." he said chasing his foot trying to get the tiny sock on with no luck.

"Wait, let me hold his leg and you slip on the socks."

"Ok, don't hurt him."

"Let me hold him up and you slip on the pants." Dean said holding Sammy up and Sam pulled the pants up over his legs and diaper.

"Are you sure this shirt is big enough?" Dean asked holding up the little tee-shirt.

"Should be it was in his bag."

"Ok here goes." Dean said trying to slip his head in and then capture his arms long enough to get them thru the sleeves. Sammy was getting tired of this game and puckered up his face.

"Sammy, no, don't we're done." Dean said picking him up.

"Dean do something he's turning red." Sam cried in panic.

"Where's his pacifier?"

"I don't know."

"Look in his crib hurry." Dean urged as Sammy started to crying in earnest. "Come on Sammy stop." Dean begged bouncing him up and down.

"It's not in there. When did you last have it?"

"Get my keys and look in the car seat." he said as they went down the stairs.

"What the hell did you two do?" Bobby asked looking at a very unhappy Sammy screaming in Dean's arms.

"Nothing, I can't find his pacifier." Dean said pacing with Sammy who was letting everyone know his feelings.

"Found it." Sam said running back in and throwing it in the sink to wash. He rinsed it and handed it to Dean.

"Here give him to me." Bobby ordered taking Sammy and popping the pacify in his mouth.

"This may work with the boys but it won't with me, so cool it."

Dean and Sam both stood there open-mouthed as Bobby sat down at his desk and began to look thru a book. Sammy was still grumbling but settled down sucking content on his pacifier. Dean started to say something and frowned without getting the words out and Sam just looked puzzled.

"Well don't just stand there, Dean you really could use a shower and Sam why don't you fix some breakfast." Bobby told them without looking up.

Dean stomped up the steps like a pouting kid who had their favorite toy taken away and Sam went into the kitchen to fix some breakfast.

* * *

When he came down, he was feeling human again. He smelled bacon cooking in the kitchen and when to see what Sam was cooking.

"Hey need help?"

"No, I made bottles for today and breakfast will be ready in a couple of minutes." Sam said pouring eggs into the frying pan.

"I'll get his bottle ready, he should be wanting it shortly. Bobby has hogged him long enough." Dean said getting a bottle out of the frig. "How are we doing on supplies?"

"I think we're good for a few days."

"Next run you get two more pacifiers. I'm going to be ready next time."

"Right. After breakfast we need to check out the papers you took."

"Yeah, ok." he said pouring some hot water in a bowl and putting the bottle in it.

"Ok Bobby give him up, it's almost feeding time."

"Be careful." Bobby said as Dean took him out of his arms.

"Getting hungry little guy?"

"Bottles ready Dean, breakfast is too." Sam said putting plates on the table. He poured two glasses of juice and another cup of coffee for Bobby. "Eat up while it's hot."

"Not bad Sam." Bobby said taking his seat at the table. "You did listen to me when you were growing up after all."

"Always Bobby, it was Dean who played hooky."

"Hey I listened, most of the time." Dean complained as he fed Sammy and munched on some bacon.

"You're getting better at that."

"Reminds me of old times Sammy." Dean smiled as he took the bottle away from Sammy and tried to burp him. He whimpered searching for the bottle as Dean patted his back. "You can have it back when you burp." he chided. Sammy finally burped twice and Dean put him down and gave him the bottle back. "Ok, now you can finish it." Sammy sighed content and began to drink.

* * *

Dean pulled the papers he took from the SUV out of the back seat and brought them back into the house. Sam had found a clean box and made a temporary bed for Sammy in the living room. He was sleeping soundly as they began to look thru the papers.

"The registration shows the car belonging to a Jeffrey and Nicole Jamerson out of Maryville, Missouri."

"I'll check them out and see if there are any articles on the deaths that might tell us something."

"Sounds good. Looks like the rest of this is receipts, trash, couple maps, and some coupons for formula and diapers. I'll take those." Dean said laying them aside. Sam looked over at him eye brow raised. "What, we'll need these soon."

Sam frowned and continued to type on the lap top.

An hour later Sam stood up and stretched. "Ok his full name is Samuel Ethan Jamerson and he's five and a half months old. I have checked everything I can and can find no relative for Sammy. They are either dead, in a nursing home, but I did find like a fourth cousin, something like that, they live in New Zealand. I did find the name of an attorney who is handling the estate, Edward R. Ralston."

"No way Sammy's going to New Zealand." Dean commented covering Sammy back up.

"Looks like we need to make a trip to Maryville."

"What about Sammy?"

"He can stay here with me." Bobby said listening from his desk.

"I don't know.." Dean started.

"You think I can't handle him? Hell all he does is eat, poop, and sleep. What is there to handle? You boys go check out Maryville, talk to this lawyer and maybe get some information."

"Sounds good. We'll make a formula run before we head that way, shouldn't take four or five days."

"You can head out early in the morning. Besides if I need I'll call Jody, I know she loves kids and all. "

"Ok, come on Dean lets go to the store." Sam said waiting for Dean to get up.

"But." Dean whined as Sam pushed him out the door.

"He'll be ok." Sam told him steering him to the car. "Want me to drive?"

"Get real." Dean replied getting behind the wheel.

* * *

Dean and Sam carried in bags and sat them on the counter. They began to put away food, formula, diapers, wipes and beer.

"Sammy you up?" Dean called checking the makeshift crib.

"We're in here." Bobby said from his office.

"Was he good? Did you have any problems? Has he ate?"

"Everything is fine, he's about ready for a bottle."

"Come on little man let's go heat up one." Dean said taking him from Bobby and heading to the kitchen. Little Sammy tried to talk and blow raspberries at Dean as he cuddled close to him. "Still have bottles?"

"There are two left, I'm heating water to sterilize the used ones." Sam said as he washed the used ones and got them ready to sterilize.

"How about pouring some water in here to heat the bottle up." Dean said putting a bottle in the bowl. Sammy saw the bottle and began to whine. "It's coming Sammy, just need to heat it up and you need a dry butt."

"I'll bring it to you."

"Thanks Sammy." Dean said taking Little Sammy to the couch so he could change his diaper. He began to fret a little more getting impatient for his bottle. "Sam, the dam is going to break."

"It's coming." Sam called from the kitchen.

Dean settled down on the couch and began to feed Sammy his bottle. He kissed his forehead and whispered in his ear. Sam watched him closely seeing a total change come over his brother when he was holding Sammy. This was the closest to normal he had seen him in a long time. Sadness made him turn away as he thought of the few years of normal he had tried to have when he left and went to college.

"You ok?" Bobby asked pulling a beer out of the frig.

"Yeah, just remembering."

"Dean's really latched on to this baby." he said glancing around the corner to watch him fuss over Sammy.

"How about soup tonight?"

"You cooking again?"

"Might as well, we need to eat better, especially Dean and I hope to get him to cut back on the hard stuff and maybe you too."

"Baby steps Sam, baby steps and I'm fine the way I am."

"I just want to slow him down before he kills himself."

"I hear you son."

"What you two talking about?" Dean asked stepping into the kitchen with Sammy nestled on his shoulder. "Here might as well clean this one while you at it."

"Right." Sam said taking the bottle from him.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing special."

"What's for dinner?"

"Salad and soup."

"Are you going thru this health thing again?"

"Dean it won't hurt you to eat better once in a while."

"So you say." he said pulling a beer out.

"Not with the baby." Sam said taking the beer from him.

"Man!" he mumbled grabbing a soda. Sammy grunted and rooted around on his shoulder. Dean shifted him slightly and patted his back.

"Dean, he's spitting up down your back." Sam said grabbing a towel and holding it under Sammy's mouth.

"Crap Sammy." he groaned holding him slightly away. Sammy just smiled and drooled.

"Here let me have him." Sam said taking him so he could wipe his mouth and chin. Sammy twisted his head away and blew bubbles as Sam chased his face. Sam did a raspberry and watched Sammy coo with laughter. "Why don't you go change your shirt it stinks." he said to Dean came closer and Sam got a whiff.

"Right." Dean said pulling the wet shirt from his back.

Sam balanced Sammy in one arm as he started pulling some salad makings out of the frig. He got a pot out for the soup and started going thru the cabinet for some canned vegetables.

"Ok, Sam, I'll take him back." Dean said reaching for him.

"He's ok." Sam said not letting go.

"Sammy, give me Sammy."

"Why don't you both cool it and let me take him." Bobby said pulling him out of Sam's arms and walking out of the kitchen. Sam and Dean just stood there not sure what to do.

Sam turned and continued to fix dinner. Dean went into the living room and turned on the TV and pouted.

* * *

Sam and Dean threw their packs into Bobby's van early the next morning getting ready for a trip to Missouri.

"Are you sure you'll be ok alone with Sammy?"

"For the fourth time, yes Dean, will you quit harping on it."

"Call us if you have any problems."

"Just go you idgits we'll be fine. Acting like a mother hen."

They made good time to Missouri and the weather cooperated. Dean stopped at a gas station to grab a map so they could find the attorney Edward Ralston. He was located on the outskirts of the city around ten miles from the address for the Jamerson.

"It should be in the next block."

"I'll park here so no one will see the ride."

They walked into the attorney's office and glanced around.

"May I help you?"

"We would like to see Mr. Ralston, FBI Agent Wilson and Shuffler."

"One moment please." she said picking up the phone. She spoke quietly into the phone and then hung up as she got up from her desk. "He'll see now."

"Mr. Ralston, Agents Wilson and Shuffler, FBI."

"Gentlemen, have a seat, what can I do for you?"

"We're looking into the death of the Jamerson at Modoc National Forest."

"Such a tragedy, have you had any leads on their son?"

"No, not yet. Are there any relatives around?"

"No, when Jeff and Nicole made out their will it was hard deciding who would be guardian for Sammy. It took them two months to name someone. They picked two close friends who already had a child a year older than Sammy."

"If the baby is not found, then what?"

"Well all assets will be sold and the money will be put in a trust fund for Sammy."

"Thank you for your help, mind if we go by and check the house to see if there is any evidence that might be useful?"

"No, I have a spare key here somewhere." he said looking around in his desk drawer. "You can drop it off with the secretary since I will be out of town for a seminar for the next four days."

"Thanks." Dean said taking the key.

"Pull on around back so no one can see us from the street." Dean instructed Sam. He tossed him some latex gloves as they got out of the car. "We'll take anything that looks like baby stuff and sort it out later. Lets be quick and we can head on back tonight."

"Wouldn't it be better to get a room and head out early in the morning?"

"I just want to get back."

"You're worried about Bobby being alone with Sammy."

"No I'm not."

"How many times have you called him?"

"Six, but that's not the point."

"Dean, Bobby can handle it, he helped raise us."

"I know." he said opening the door to the house. "Let's check upstairs for the baby's room."

They found Sammy's room and began to gather up clothes, toys, blankets, diapers, wipes, and anything else they thought might be useful.

Dean took a load to the van and detoured to the kitchen to see if there was formula in any of the cabinets. He found a case in the pantry and took that to the car.

Sam brought his load down while Dean checked the living room for a picture of Sammy's parents. He found a photo album and decided to take that also.

"Lets get out of here before someone questions what we are doing."

"I'll leave the key here in the kitchen."

"Make sure you wipe it for prints."

"Right."

* * *

**Thank you for all who are traveling this road with me. **

**Reviews would be appreciated, it makes me smile.**

**NC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: This creature a from my own imagination.**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Hey Bobby, we're getting ready to head back that way." Dean said.

"Think you can make a side trip? Got a possible job in Denison, Iowa. It'll be on your way."

"What've you got?"

"Number of disappearances in the town, locals don't have much to go on."

"Denison, Iowa." Dean nodded to Sam. "Check it out."

"Everything going ok?"

"No problems, how's Sammy doing?"

"He's napping now. Jody came over last night and helped, he's fine."

"Good, we'll call once we get to Denison."

"You boys be careful." Bobby said hanging up.

"So what'd you find there geek boy?"

"Looks like five people have gone missing over the past three weeks. Cops haven't found any bodies and no leads."

"Denison it is." Dean said heading out-of-town.

* * *

The boys pulled into the little town of Denison late in the afternoon. They found a motel and checked in. For the most part, the town looked quiet and inviting, nothing out-of-place.

Sam was pulling up the missing person's reports and printing them out as Dean came back with dinner.

"Hey, foods up."

"Just a minute, almost done here." Sam said printing the last of the reports out. He stacked the papers and pushed them toward Dean.

"Find anything?"

"Not really, male and female, different ages, different occupations, just now checking for any links between the victims." Sam said pulling out a take-out box toward him. "Did you get dressing?"

"Would I disappoint my baby brother?" Dean smirked tossing a couple of packets to him. He dipped a fry in ketchup and popped it in his mouth. Sam grabbed the packets and opened one pouring it on his salad.

Dean bit into his hamburger and savored the flavor. He never got tired of the taste of a good burger. Sam laid a map of the town on the table and marked the last place the victims had been seen.

"Well?" Dean asked Sam as he watched his little brother go into detective mode. He could almost see the wheels turning under that mop of brown hair. He needed to push him to get a hair cut again.

Sam didn't answer at first as he concentrated on the map. "Looks like they all disappeared on the west side of town. None in the same location, but spread out in a five-mile radius."

"So what's in that area?"

"Businesses, empty buildings and warehouses. Not much residential there, some vacant lots."

"So what do you think?"

"Hard to say, could be a number of things, vamps, ghouls, demons, djinn, or any number of other creatures, we just don't have enough to go on." he said madly tossing the papers down.

"Ok." Dean said calmly, knowing he could talk his brother thru this. "I'd say vamp is out, too neat, they would have probably left at least one body somewhere. Ghouls usually go after recently dead not living. Demons, djinn possible. What would demons be doing around here? Is there anything significant about the area?"

Sam typed quickly on his lap top as his scanned the pages he pulled up. "Nothing, don't see anything."

"How 'bout backgrounds on the vics? Anything in their past?"

"Give me a few." he replied hunching over the computer.

"Look, I'm going to take a drive thru the area, check it out." Dean told him tossing his leftovers in the trash.

"Wait, think that's a good idea, it's dark, why don't you wait until morning?"

"I'll be ok, call you if I find anything." Dean remarked heading for the door.

* * *

Dean slowly drove down the deserted street looking for anything out of the ordinary. There was no traffic out and what business were there were closed. He turned down an alley behind a number of abandoned warehouses.

Parking the van, he got out an opened the side door to arm himself from his bag. He tucked the Colt into the waistband of his jeans, a silver knife in his boot, another knife in a jacket pocket, holy water, salt and flashlight. He speed dialed Sam. "Hey I'm going to check out a couple of these warehouses while I'm here, shouldn't be long. Keep looking." he left on Sam's voice mail.

"Dammit!" Sam gripped knowing his brother could get into trouble if he found whatever took the people. He had only stepped out for a minute to grab water out of the machine and missed his brother's call.

* * *

Making his way into the rundown warehouse, Dean crept down a short hall checking each office as he went. The hall opened up into a large room littered with debris and empty shelves. He hears a small noise toward the back of the room.

Dean tenses and goes into full hunter mode, gun drawn and senses on red alert. Hugging the wall he makes his way around the discarded items. A shadow slinks behind him and slips out of sight as he quickly turns checking his back. Seeing nothing, Dean continues on his stalk. Without warning, he's struck from behind and falls to the dirty floor.

Sam checks his watch again and listened for the grinding of Bobby's van indicating his brother was back. Picking up his phone he speed dials his brother and listens to it ring and go to voice mail.

* * *

Dean slowly pulls himself out of the blackness as he opens his eyes a slit. He tries to move his arm to find them tied above his head. He was hanging against a wall on a hook, with his feet barely touching the floor. The strain on his shoulders was beginning to seep into his brain.

"Awake are we?" a male voice with a touch of English accent questioned.

Dean turned his head slightly toward the voice to see a man, smaller than him, dressed in a dark suit looking at him smiling. "Who are you?" Dean huffed out.

"I'm thinking you are a hunter, probably investigating the disappearances." he replied walking closer. "What a catch, can't wait to taste your essence. Bet it is going to be sheer heaven.

The man spread out a hand along the side of his face as he drew up memories of pain, guilt, anguish from the very depths of Dean's soul.

Dean sucked in a deep breath as images began to assault him. He saw Sam dying, being a Hellhound chew toy, torture on the rack in Hell, fights with Sam that broke them up. Dean began to sweat and his heart raced as panic seized him.

* * *

Sam grabbed his jacket and headed out of the motel room. He knew his brother was in trouble and he needed to get to him fast. He could feel their connection vibe and something was off. Sam strolled a parking lot looking for a car to steal. Finding an old, rusty Ford, he jimmied the door and slipped inside pulling wires to start the car.

Sam found the warehouses and began to slowly drive around them. He spotted the van parked in an alley between two buildings. He pulled up behind it and jumped out looked around for any movement. Picking the lock on the van he grabbed his Taurus, checking the clip, strapped a machete to his side and picked up a flashlight.

Looking at the two warehouses, Sam closed his eyes and let his mind reach out searching for his brother. He followed the thread, pushing out, feeling the pull to the left. Sam hurried to the warehouse on the left and entered the dank, dark structure.

* * *

Dean tried to push the visions back down and away as his body shook uncontrollably. Sweat ran from every pour as he tried to get a breath.

"Yes, yes, you're almost ready! Can't wait, this is going to be so sweet."

Sam eased down the hall keeping his light low and saw a reflection off to the right. He reached down and found a flashlight just like his. Dean's. Sticking it in his back pocket, he continued deeper into the building.

A voice could be heard ahead. Sam went to full stealth mode inching closer. As he glanced around the corner he saw his brother tied to a wall and a well dressed man talking to him. He could see his brother was in severe pain and can feel waves of anguish omitting from Dean.

Readying his gun, Sam determines the best route to get to his brother. He scooted around in the shadows maneuvering closer for a better shot.

"Let's just have a taste." the man croons as he takes one hand and positions his fingers down Dean's face. Dean groans in pain as he begins to draw out his essence.

"Hey!" Sam bellows causing the man to jump back and Sam shot him once in the head and three times in the chest before stopping. The man slowly folded to the floor, gurgling once before laying still.

Sam ran to Dean and took his knife cutting his bonds. He took his brother's weight as he eased him to the floor. "Dean, Dean, can you hear me?"

Dean's head lolled to the side as he heard a far away familiar voice call his name. He tried to push his way toward the surface and to that voice. Sam laid his hand on his brothers cheek and reached for the thread hoping to help bring his brother back. Dean felt the familiar tug like a life line guiding him up. He let his mind take over and followed the thread.

"Come on, you can do it." Sam whispered tensely. "I got you."

Dean's eyes fluttered and he tried to bring the shape in front him into focus. Sam's worried face swam into focus and he finally got out. "Sammy."

"Dean." he huffed in relief as he saw his brother green eyes stare at him. "Are ok?"

"Man…" he jerked and stiffened trying to look around.

"It's ok, got him." Sam assured him nodding to the floor. Dean relaxed and tried to get his breathing under control. "Will you be ok, for a second?" Dean shook his head yes resting against the wall.

* * *

Sam walked over to a table off to the right and found Dean's gun, phone and knifes. He scooped them up and looked thru the other items laying there. There were wallets, wrist watches, rings and other small things probably belonging to other victims. He found a stack of money and stuffed it in his pocket.

Using his flashlight, Sam went a little deeper into the room sweeping the area. He found a pit back in a far corner and ran his light over bodies. Sighing madly, he went back toward Dean.

"Can you walk?" Sam asked kneeling beside him. Dean jumped at the sound of the voice, calming down when he saw Sam. He nodded yes and allowed Sam to help him up and stand. Unsteady still, he leaned on his brother and they made their way back to the van.

Sam got Dean settled in the passenger seat and buckled him in. He ran around to the driver's side and slid in wanting to get him back to the motel. Dean leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes willing his emotions to calm down.

"We're here." Sam said softly to Dean as he laid a hand on his arm. Dean jumped back until he recognized the touch. He looked up at Sam as he helped him stand and walk to the room. Sam guided Dean to his bed and threw the covers back before sitting him down. He unlaced Dean's boots and slipped them off before pushing him down on the pillow.

"Try to rest, we'll leave in the morning, if you're up to it." Sam whispered as he covered his brother. Dean closed his eyes and tried to calm his racing thoughts. He tried to erase the feelings of pain, guilt and anguish bombarding him.

Sam laid down on the other bed hoping to get a few hours of sleep before morning. He hoped Dean would be able to make the 4 hour drive back to Bobby's and they wouldn't have to stay longer. He closed his eyes and willed the tension to drain from his body.

Three hours later Sam is suddenly awakened by a piercing scream from the other bed. He jumped and was at his brother's side in seconds. Dean was thrashing on the bed moaning incoherently as Sam grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Dean, wake up." Sam urged shaking him gently. "Hey man, you hear me?"

Pushing the smoke and images away, Dean reached for the voice. He clasped an arm tightly pulling himself up slightly. Sam allowed Dean to slowly make his way back to him. Dean looked into the hazel eyes of his little brother and gave a weak smile.

"Welcome back." he smiled. "How you feeling?"

"I'm fine." he got out before laying back down. Sam knew when his brother said that he was not fine, but he would never admit it.

"Here, you need to hydrate." Sam told him handing him a bottle of water. Dean got himself up on the side of the bed and began to sip the water. "If you feel like it, why don't you get a shower and we'll head out."

"Need to get back to Sammy." he nodded. "What happened?"

"You were captured, by whatever that man was. He was like drawing something out of you when I found you. I shot him."

"Thanks, Sammy." he got out before going in the bathroom and closing the door. Sam heard the shower running as he packed up their bags. He pulled out clean clothes and tossed them into the bathroom.

* * *

"Bobby." Sam sighed when Bobby picked up.

"Sam, I know that tone, what happened?" Bobby questioned.

"Dean got captured, I'm not sure what was done to him, he's still shaken up. We'll be heading out as soon as he's out of the shower."

"Did you stop it?"

"Yeah, no one hurts my big brother and gets away with it." Sam growled.

"What can you tell me about it?"

"Well, it had a English accent. It was like drawing something out of Dean and Dean was like in pain, or reliving something."

"I'll check it out after I feed Sammy."

"We should be there in about four or so hours."

"Ok, take care of your brother."

"Bye Bobby,, I'll call thirty minutes out." Sam said hanging up as Dean made his way out of the bathroom. He looked a little better, but Sam could tell he was still hurting. "Give me a minute and we'll head out."

"Ok." Dean said taking a seat and sipping some more water.

Traffic was light and Sam made good time back to Sioux Falls. He gave Bobby a quick call to let him know they were close. Dean dozed off and on most of the way, jerking himself awake several times in a panic. Sam laid a reassuring hand on his arm to calm him, worried how long this was going to effect him.

Sam pulled into the salvage yard just before lunch. He parked near the door so they could unload the baby things.

"Dean we're here." he said carefully not wanting to startle his brother.

"What?" he jerked looking around.

"We're here." Sam said getting out of the van. He help Dean out and guided him to the door. They could hear Sammy crying inside. "Bobby, what's wrong?"

"Hell if I know, he won't go to sleep, after you called it was like he knew you were coming and he started fighting sleep." Bobby said pacing the floor with Sammy.

"Little Sammy." Dean called softly. Sammy heard his voice and reached out toward him. Dean cuddled whispering into his ear as he walking on into the house. "What's wrong little man, you need to take a nap." Little Sammy buried his face in Dean neck and mewed to him.

"Why don't you take Sammy upstairs and see if you can get him asleep, and maybe take a nap yourself." Sam gently suggested.

"Ok Sammy." Dean mumbled heading upstairs.

* * *

Sam watched him shuffle up the stairs and turned to Bobby. "Did you find anything out?"

"Think so, I think you were dealing with a Buspara. European origin, been around for a long time, seems able to adapt to change, usually takes human form to blend in. Feeds on people's pain, guilt and anguish. It makes people relive their worse nightmares and fears and then feeds on their essence. One mean sonofab*tch."

"Does it say anything about how long the effects take to wear off?"

"Not really, no one has seen one in centuries."

"Maybe being home, it'll help Dean shake the effects." Sam said accepting the beer Bobby was holding out.

"That bad?"

"Yeah, I think Dean was remembering Hell and no telling what else."

Dean sat on his bed holding Little Sammy close. "What say we take a nap little man." he whispered un-lacing his shoes and kicking them off. He twisted around getting comfortable before snuggling Sammy to him. He hummed to him as they both slid into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who is taking this journey with me. Hope you are enjoying the read.**

**Please review I like to know if I have taken the right path.**

**NC**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is it, the last chapter. I know this was a short one, but the next will be longer. Hope everyone has enjoyed the journey. Thanks to all who have followed along with me.**

**NC**

* * *

Chapter 6

"You had lunch?" Bobby asked the younger brother.

"No, didn't want to stop unless I had to. Thought it was more important to get Dean back here, I hope being in familiar surrounds would help." Sam sighed deflating like a balloon.

"Come on son, let's get you something to eat and why don't you nap too?" Bobby suggested putting a hand on his shoulder and steering him to the kitchen. He handed him a beer and set some meat out for sandwiches.

Sam slumped at the table as his body took over and told him it needed sleep. He washed a hand down his face and carded his hair. Bobby sat a sandwich and chips in front of him nodding to his adopted son.

The door was open to the bedroom and Sam walked quietly in, pausing to check on Dean. He could still see the exhaustion on his face as he cuddled Sammy close, but at least he seemed peaceful. Sammy had one of Dean's fingers grasped tightly in his little grip like he was afraid he would leave. He took a blanket and draped it over his sleeping brother before laying on the other bed. His mind gave in to the weariness sending him off to dream land.

* * *

Several hours later, Little Sammy began to wiggle and mew as he started waking up. He stretched and batted the air getting a little more vocal. Sam woke quickly and scooped him up before he woke Dean.

"Hey little man, don't wake big brother." Sam whispered cuddling him to his face. Sammy gurgled and tangled his hands in Sam's long hair. Grabbing a couple of diapers and wipes he headed downstairs leaving Dean still asleep.

"You want me to take him so you can lay back down?" Bobby asked starting to get up.

"No, I need some Sammy time now." Sam told him laying Sammy on the couch to change him. Sammy began to kick his legs and gurgle happily at Sam making him smile. He slipped his pants back on and picked him up. Little Sammy seem to sense Sam's need and laid his head in the crook of his neck nuzzling close. Little Sammy waded Sam's shirt in his hands daring him to lay him down. "Getting hungry little man?"

Sam saw bags and things from the van in the living room and kitchen. "Hey Bobby, I was going to get those things."

"Gave me something to do. Think I got everything. Your bags are by the door."

Sam picked up a bouncy seat and set it on the table. He tried to it Little Sammy in it, but he was not having anything to do with it, clinging tighter to him. "Let go, I'm only going to make a bottle, I'll be right back." he explained trying to get the little fingers to let go. Sammy whined urgently and just held tighter. "Ok, you win." he sighed sitting him back on his hip.

After Sam got Sammy fed and settled in the living room, he started his research again.

"You going to wake your brother for dinner?"

"I think he needs sleep more than anything. I'll go check on him in a bit."

"He'll be ok, you know that right?"

"Yeah, its just, I don't think I've seen him like this before. He was so beaten down, it was like he had given up. He really scared me Bobby. I felt helpless, I didn't know what to do."

"Be there for him, let him know you care and listen if he needs to talk."

"You know how likely that will be, he shoves things so far down, they'll never see sunshine."

"He can be a stubborn sob sometimes." Bobby huffed. "Why don't I go grab some dinner for everyone."

"Sounds good to me." Sam said looking over at Sammy chewing over a toy. He had drool all over the front of his shirt and on his hands. "Let go check on Dean before you go and get Sammy a dry shirt."

"I'll keep an eye him." he said handing Sammy a toy he threw on the floor.

* * *

Sam eased into their bedroom and walked over to Dean's bed. He stood looking down at his big brother as Dean twitched and frowned in his sleep. Sam carefully laid a cool hand on his forehead checking to be sure he wasn't hot. Dean grunted once and began to snore softly again. Sam adjusted the blanket being sure he was covered and headed back downstairs.

Dean's mind floated from light to deep sleep as his body relished in the rest. He sensed a present in the room, reaching out he felt his brother nearby. The sensation of cool skin rested for a minute on his forehead and slid down his cheek. He felt someone move the blanket but couldn't pull up enough to acknowledge him. Sighing softly, he floated back into wings of safety.

* * *

Bobby ran to the family diner and picked up food for dinner. He found Sam playing with Sammy when he got back.

"Foods here." Bobby called from the kitchen as he pulled out boxes. Sam had to table ready and brought Sammy into the kitchen.

"What we got?"

"Baked chicken, broccoli, baked potato, rolls and pie."

"Sounds good." he said pulling his plate closer. Sammy made a dive for the plate and squished a little piece of baked potato in his hand. "No! No! Not Sammy food." Sam cried pulling him back and trying to pry his hand out of his mouth.

"Aw let him have a bit, it won't hurt him." Bobby laughed watching Sam lose his fight with Sammy.

Sammy gurgled and slobbered as he tried to gum the potato. He smeared it all over Sam's arm and tried to grab more.

"No!" Sam said in a stern voice. Sammy stopped and looked up at him as his bottom lip started to tremble and tears formed in his eyes. A small wail began and grew in volume until it was a full-blown wail.

"You hurt his feelings." Bobby chastised Sam. Sam gave him a b*tch look and put Sammy on his shoulder, bouncing him patting him on his back. "Come on little man, I'm sorry."

"What the hell did you do?" Dean asked stumbling into the kitchen trying to wake up enough to discern why Sammy was crying. Sammy heard his voice and turned toward him reaching a hand out. "What did mean Sam do little man?"

"How you feeling?" Bobby asked as he fixed another plate.

"I'm fine." he huffed taking Sammy from Sam and sitting down. Sammy immediately rubbed his slobbery hands on his face and shirt. "Ugh, Sammy, what did Sam give you?" he frowned.

"He grabbed my potato and I told him no." Sam said forking a bite of chicken in his mouth.

"Won't Sam share with you?" he asked Sammy.

"You need to try to eat." Sam nodded toward his plate.

"Give me a second." Dean grunted taking a sip of water. Sammy grabbed the bottle and tried to drink it. "No, no drooling in my water. Where's his chew?"

"Living room." Sam said getting up and bringing back a couple of teething chews and placing them in his reach. Sammy grabbed one in each hand hitting Dean in the mouth.

"Easy, slugger." he quipped. He forked a small amount of potato in his mouth and chewed slowly. Sammy watched his every move opening his mouth too. Sam watched in amusement as Dean dodged Sammy's quick hands.

Dean managed to force down a few bites of food under Sam's watchful eyes. He was hungry, but his stomach was still queasy. He took one more bite and laid his fork down not wanting to over do. Sam saw his hand shaking slightly, but pretended not to notice.

"Why don't you go lay back down, try to get some more sleep." Sam suggested reaching for Sammy. "I'll get him ready for bed and bring him up later." Sammy grumbled but let Sam take him and wipe his hands. Dean only nodded and headed back upstairs.

* * *

"He looks like crap." Bobby commented after Dean was out of ear shot.

"Don't I know." Sam said putting Sammy in his bouncing seat so he could clean up. "I'm going to get little man a bath and ready for bed." Sam yawned.

"Why don't you do the same for yourself. Looks like you need it too."

"Does sound good." he said putting a bottle in hot water to warm up.

Sam bathed Sammy and got him ready for bed. He gave him his bottle and Sammy was out as soon as he finished. Humming softly, he put Sammy in his crib. Dean seemed to be resting easier. Sam got himself ready for bed and crawled under the covers.

Sam got up with Sammy at midnight and Dean convinced Sam he could do the six o'clock feeding. He was trapping the images back in their boxes and felt like he was pulling himself back together.

* * *

The next morning Sam found Dean asleep on the couch with Sammy curled up on his chest. He picked Sammy up and laid him in the make shift crib by the couch. Dean mumbled in his sleep "Go watch cartoons Sammy, let me sleep." Sam threw a blanket over him and smiled remembering that day. He continued into the kitchen to start the coffee and make bottles for the day.

Thirty minutes later Sammy began to stir in his crib. Sam picked him up and popped his pacifier in his mouth and whispered. "Sush Sammy, don't wake big brother." He glanced over at Dean to be sure he was still sleeping. Sam took Sammy upstairs to change his diaper and clothes.

The smell of coffee begin to wake Dean up, he rolled over and almost fell off the couch. He glanced around looking for Sammy.

"Sammy?" he questioned getting up and heading for the kitchen. He found Sam fixing breakfast and Sammy sitting in a bouncy chair on the table happily biting on a chew toy. He gurgled happily as Dean came into view. "Hey little man."

"Coffee?" Sam asked holding out a cup.

"Give me." Dean said sipping it.

"You seem better today."

"Working on it, finally able to sleep helped."

"I did some research and since Sammy is just over five months we can start adding baby food to his diet. It said to begin with either rice or oatmeal cereal and to give it to them for a week to be sure he is not allergic or anything. So, I found some rice cereal in the things we brought back and you get to feed him." Sam said sitting a little bowl of cereal and spoon in front of Dean.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"Feed him." Sam said sitting down beside them.

"Are you sure of this?" Dean asked scooping some cereal into the spoon and looking at it. "It doesn't look that appealing."

"Yes, give him a little at a time. He needs to start somewhere." Sam said taking the chew toy from Sammy who immediately protested.

"Sammy, open up." Dean encouraged as he tried to put some in his mouth. Sammy screwed his face into a frown trying to decide if he liked rice cereal. "Come on, good stuff, right Sam." Dean said sticking a spoon full in Sam's partly open mouth.

"Dean!" Sam sputtered going to the sink to spit out the cereal. "Not funny."

"See Sammy, Sam likes it." he said putting some more in Sammy's mouth. Sammy suddenly did a raspberry and spit cereal on Dean. Sam took in the scene and began to laugh at them.

Sammy cooed and sputtered waving his arms at Dean. Bobby walked in and looked at Sam doubled over laughing, Dean with baby food all over his face and Sammy gurgling happily.

"I'm not even going to ask." he said getting some coffee and leaving.

"I agree with Sammy." Sam laughed handing Dean a wet paper towel.

"You're suppose to be helping." Dean said as he tried to get another spoon full in Sammy's mouth. "Come on eat a little." Sammy got a little of the cereal down but more on him and Dean. "Enough of this." he said taking the things to the sink.

"Looks like it's bath time for you." Sam said taking Sammy out of the seat. "You want to get the bathtub it's in the corner in the living room?"

"We got a bathtub?"

"Yeah it's blue." Sam said heading upstairs with Sammy. "No. no raspberries Sammy."

Dean came upstairs with the tub and an arm of Sammy's things. He tossed them on his bed and took Sam the tub.

"Ok, now what?"

"You take Sammy while I get the water ready." Sam told him handing a naked Sammy to Dean.

"Wrap a blanket around him so he doesn't get cold."

"Hold still rug rat."

"There should be some towels and wash clothes in the things we brought back, want to see if you can find them."

"Sam you're getting bossy today."

"Come here Sammy." Sam said taking him from Dean. He tested the water again and laid him in the tub. "No, no splashing."

"Let him splash, he's having fun." Dean smiled watching Sam washing him down quickly.

"Have you got his towel ready?"

"Yeah, just hand him over when you're done."

"You know we are going to have to talk about Sammy."

"I know, but not now ok."

"The longer we wait the harder it will be."

"Please Sammy, not now."

"Soon, promise."

"Ok."

"You need to put lotion on him before clothes."

"Right and that white crap on the bottom. I remember that. Want to get his bottle ready, I think he's ready for a nap." Dean replied as Sammy began to fuss and rub his eyes.

"Sure you can handle this by yourself?"

"Just go and fix the damn bottle."

"Testy aren't we."

* * *

Sammy was letting everyone know he needed a nap by the time Dean had him lotion downed and dressed.

"I know, I know." Dean told him carrying him downstairs.

"Here, let me get him to sleep." Sam said taking Sammy from Dean's arms and giving him his bottle. "I think Bobby wants to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Don't know he's in the garage. Calm down Sammy, I know you need a nap."

* * *

Dean went outside to find Bobby. He was working on one of his old cars.

"Sam said you wanted to see me, what's up?"

"Dean, I know you're getting attached to Sammy, hell we all are, but we need to face the facts, Sammy needs more than we can give him. He needs a real home, not one where he learns to be a hunter." Bobby said as he continued to work on the car.

"Sam put you up to this."

"We both agree about it, and you know the same as I do it is too dangerous a life. Every time you boys go out, I pray you come home in one piece."

"It just feels good to act kind of normal for once, as normal as I can."

"I know but you need to be prepared to let go."

"Can it wait a couple of days, after the weekend and we will decide something."

"Ok on Monday then."

"Monday." Dean said sadly as he walked back to the house. Sam was rocking Sammy as he finished his bottle. He looked up as Dean came back in and sat down.

"Want to burp him?" he said sensing his sadness and knowing he was facing the harsh truth.

"Little man did you get a full tummy?" he asked nuzzling Sammy as he patted him on the back. Sammy mewed and burped curling up in Dean's arms. He sat down and began to rock him humming softly under his breath. Sam left them alone and went to find Bobby.

* * *

"Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah, on Monday we need to find Sammy a new home."

"I might know someone."

"Your brother has a soft spot."

"Don't let him hear you say that."

"Yeah, hard-headed and stubborn, he wrote the book on that."

"Thanks Bobby." Sam said taking his cell out and speed dialing a number. "Monday." he said and hug up. Dean was still rocking Sammy in the living room. He looked up as Sam came back inside.

* * *

"You're dead meat." he snarled at Sam. "Sam, I mean really, making Bobby talk to me."

"Hey you wouldn't listen to me what did you expect me to do. About the only one you will listen to besides Dad is Bobby."

"I know this is only temporary Sammy, I just wanted to feel normal for a few days."

"I know Dean, our childhood was anything but normal, but Dad, he thought he was doing the best he could."

"Dad was always straight with us. He showed us how to survive and take care of ourselves."

"But we were never really kids. When I told Dad I was afraid of the monster in my closet he gave me a forty-five."

"So."

"I was nine years old."

"We made do."

"I know but if you look back we had a hard life, you were stuck with me when Dad would hunt. I understand now why you would ditch me to go off doing God knows what."

"I always made sure you had food and a TV."

"Right, just where would you go?"

"You know, video games, pool, girls, whatever game I could find." Dean said shifting Sammy to get to his coffee. Sammy stretched as hard as he could and sighed deeply.

"My turn." Sam said lifting Sammy out of Dean's arms. He carried him to the kitchen to grab some juice. "Are we going to have something for breakfast or have lunch?"

"What we got?"

"I could throw together a salad and I think there's some soup in the cabinet."

"Rabbit food."

"You really need to try and eat better."

"Like that's going to happen."

"Come on, it won't kill you to eat better."

"Not too sure about that Sammy."

Dean rummaged in the frig to see what else was in there. He found some leftover chicken and grabbed a leg to munch on.

"Let me have the rug rat back."

"You might want to check his diaper."

"Man! May need gloves and a mask for this one."

"Lunch will be ready in thirty minutes." Sam snickered. Dean gave him a sarcastic look as he took Sammy upstairs to clean him up.

* * *

Sam had salad and soup on the table and ready when Bobby came in from outside and Dean came downstairs with Sammy who was awake now.

"Looks good Sam."

"Yeah Sammy, you'll make someone a good wife."

"Bite me. Jerk."

"B*tch."

"Boys behave, don't cuss at the table or in front of Sammy."

"He's too young to understand."

"Doesn't matter, you boys do as I say, now eat up."

* * *

Dean and Sam had four days to enjoy Sammy, both wanted to get as much time with him as they could. They took turns getting up for his feedings at night. Monday morning came quicker than either of them wanted. Sam was looking out the kitchen window when a car pulled up. He went to the door waiting for her to get out of the car.

"Hi."

"Sam, so good to see you again." Tessa smiled sweetly.

"What is she doing here?" Dean asked holding Sammy close.

"I asked her to come."

"Why?"

"Who is the little angel?"

"This is Sammy." Sam said taking him from Dean and holding him for Tessa to see.

"What a precious little boy."

"Sam, can I speak to you alone in the kitchen." Dean said taking Sammy back.

"Sure, have a seat Tessa."

"Sam why is she here?"

"Dean we need someone to take Sammy, why not Tessa?"

"We don't really know her, how can we trust her?"

"Do you have anyone better? Dean she said she would protect us and take care of us, so why not Sammy. Besides he abilities will protect him better than a foster home could."

"Sam you should have consulted me."

"Let's talk with her at least." he said taking Sammy back and going back inside.

"Tessa I asked you to come back to talk…"

"I know why you wanted me to come Sam, Sammy needs a home." she said taking Sammy from him.

"Wait, stop." Dean said taking Sammy back. Sammy was beginning to fuss about being jostled around. Dean tried to quiet him by giving him his pacifier and bouncing him. "I still haven't agreed to this."

"Dean, Sammy would be safe and happy. I will protect him with my life." she said touching Sammy's head. Dean reluctantly let her take Sammy from him and watched her coo and cuddle him. Sammy smiled happily and tried to talk back.

Dean stood stiffly beside her wanting to take Sammy back but letting her hold him. Sam smiled as he watched Sammy and Tessa interact. He glanced at Dean and frowned at him trying to get his attention. Dean would not take his eyes off Sammy.

"This will be your choice Dean, I will do as you wish, but know this, no one will be able to keep him safer than me. I think deep down you know this."

"I don't like it." he finally said. "I just don't like it."

"Dean is there anyone else we know? Think about it?" Sam interjected quietly.

"I know!" he spat rubbing his face with his hand. "Give me a minute." he said taking Sammy, grabbing a bag, tossing in a couple of bottles, diapers, wipes, a blanket and headed out the door.

"Dean." Sam called.

"Let him go Sam, he needs some space." Tessa said putting a hand on his arm. "What's say I fix you boys up a nice meal."

"Sam, whose car is that?" Bobby asked coming in from the garage.

"Bobby, nice to see you again." Tessa smiled.

"I guess this was your idea?" he asked Sam.

"I asked her to come."

"Where's your brother?" Bobby asked looking around. "Where's the baby?"

"He left with Sammy, he needs some time to come to terms with this."

"He's not running is he?"

"No, no he wouldn't do that, would he?"

"He's your brother what do you think?"

"Damn." Sam mumbled heading for the door. The Impala was still parked by the garage so he had to be on foot. Sam looked around trying to decide which way he could have gone. Thinking back, he remembered as kids they use to go out in the woods to the river and play at this one spot. It was a natural fort carved out by the river long ago. He headed around the house and thru the woods.

* * *

Dean was sitting up against a warm rock with Sammy sleeping in his arms when Sam slid down beside him.

"Hey man." he said handing him a bottle of water.

"Hey."

"I had forgotten about this place."

"Brings back a few memories of when we were actually kids." Dean smiled as he rubbed Sammy's head.

"Yeah you terrorizing me with stories of hunts and acting them out."

"Aw Sammy I was teaching you."

"Like when you threw me in the river to see if I could swim?"

"How was I to know the current would get you and take you down stream?"

"You're lucky I was able to grab that downed tree branch."

"Yeah couldn't sit down for a week after Dad found out. He told me I was to protect you and teach you, not try to kill you."

"Right." Sam smiled taking Sammy and cradling him. He nuzzled his neck making him smile in his sleep.

"I want you to be honest with me Sammy."

"Sure Dean."

"Was I a bad brother?"

"Dean how could you even think that. You're my big brother, I look up to you, I knew no matter how much we fought or how much you dished me, you would always be there for me and do whatever you had to so I would be safe. You went to Hell for me, I love you man."

"I love you too Sammy." he said punching him lightly on the shoulder. "So you think this is a good plan?"

"Yeah I do, Dean. I think Tessa can protect Sammy better than any one else now. I was thinking what if someone or something found out about him and took him to get at us."

"Yeah, I though of that too."

"So do you agree with me?"

"I don't think we have a better choice now."

"Yeah." Sam sighed giving Sammy back to him. "Are you going to be ok?"

"You know Sammy, I don't really know now."

"Coming back soon?" he asked.

"Yeah, give me a little more time."

"You have your cell, call me if you need me." Sam said getting up and heading back over the rocks. He made his way back to Bobby's house mulling over what they had talked about.

* * *

"Sam did you find him?"

"Yeah, he's ok. He should be back soon, he just needed some space."

"And?"

"He agrees." Sam said pulling a beer out of the frig. "Bobby do you think Dad was a good father?"

"What brought that on?"

"I don't know, Sammy just got me thinking I guess."

"Your Dad would not get father of the year, but he loved you boys. He did what he thought was best."

"Thanks, Bobby."

Tessa was just finishing dinner when Dean came back in the house with Sammy. He handed him to Sam and went into the kitchen to talk to Tessa.

"Dean, dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"I want some straight answers from you."

"Always Dean."

"Can you promise me that you will protect Sammy and care for him."

"With my life Dean, with my life."

"Ok, I'll get his things together for you."

"Dean it's the right thing."

"I know." he said choking back the tears as he went upstairs. Sam watched him go up the stairs with a concerned look on his face. He bounced Sammy in his arms trying to keep him happy.

"Here, give him to me, go see to your brother." Bobby said taking Sammy.

Sam walked into Dean's bedroom and watched him throw baby things into a bag.

"Dean." Sam said softly.

"Leave it Sammy."

"I'm here if you want to talk." Sam said picking up some things to pack. He knew from the look on his face not to push. Dean clenched his jaw and blinked back tears. "I'll take these things down."

* * *

After a nice meal, Sam packed all of Sammy's things in Tessa's car. Bobby transferred the car seat to her car and filled clean bottles with water for the trip.

Sam put the last of the baby things into Tessa's car. Dean carried Sammy outside cuddling him lovingly to his chest. Sam took Sammy and kissed him on the head and hugged him.

"'Bye Sammy." Bobby said kissing his head.

"Dean." Sam said handing Sammy back to him.

Dean whispered into Sammy's ear as he gave him a hug before strapping him into his car seat. He kissed him on the forehead, rubbed his finger down his cheek and let him play with them. "Love you Sammy."

"Thanks Tessa." Sam said giving her a hug.

"You take care of yourself Sam."

"Tessa." Bobby said.

"Bobby, I will keep in touch and let you know how Sammy is doing and you can pass it on to the boys."

"Will do, you take care."

"Dean," Tessa said as he came to stand before her.

"You take care of Sammy because if you don't, I will hunt you down and I will kill you." he said with a sincere look of truth on his face.

"Dean you have my word, if I need you, I will get word to you. He will be safe." she said with a tender look on her face. "You take care of Sam and yourself."

"You can count on it."

They watched Tessa drive away with Sammy.

"I need a drink." Dean said heading back inside. Sam and Bobby followed behind him.

* * *

"Dean all I'm saying is lets take a couple of days, we've been going non-stop for nearly a month. We've done like seven hunts, I need a break, you need a break. It won't do anyone any good if we get ourselves killed." Sam complained as he poured salad dressing on his salad. " I miss him too." he whispered softly.

"When I talked to Bobby he says things were quiet, maybe we could take a couple of days. There's a hotel down the block." he replied thumbing thru their father's journal.

"Crap!" a woman said as she tripped beside their table. Dean grabbed her arm and steadied her as she laid her phone down by theirs. "Excuse me, new shoes, trying to break them in, but I may break my neck first. Thanks for the catch." she said flashing him a smile.

Dean looked up into the face of a blue eyed, auburn headed woman. He glanced down her shapely body as she tried to adjust a high heel. He was drawn back to those eyes, he had never seen such captivating ones, they seemed to see down to your soul and, the most alluring shade of blue. She also had the body to go with the eyes too.

"No problem." Sam smiled. Both guys leaned slightly and admired _the view _as she continued on to the bathroom.

* * *

**The sequel to this story is called _Let The Good Times Roll_.**

**Hope you have enjoyed this short story and will travel with me down the last road.**

**Please review. NC**


End file.
